Call Me by Your Name
Call Me by Your Name (2017) is a coming-of-age gay drama/romance film directed by Italian director Luca Guadagnino and written by American screenwriter James Ivory. It is based on the 2007 Andre Aciman novel of the same name. Plot Call Me by Your Name centers around seventeen-year-old Elio Perlman (portrayed by actor Timothée Chalamet) who finds himself discovering his sexuality during a whirlwind summer romance with visiting grad student Oliver (portrayed by Armie Hammer) with whom he falls deeply in love while at his family's summer home in Crema, Italy. Cast *Timothée Chalamet as Elio Perlman *Armie Hammer as Oliver *Michael Stuhlbarg as Mr. Perlman *Amira Casar as Anella Perlman *Esther Garrel as Marzia *Victoire Du Bois as Chiara *Vanda Capriolo as Mafalda *Antiono Rimoldi as Anchise *Marco Sgrosso as Nico *André Aciman as Mounir *Peter Spears as Isaac Music Call Me by Your Name features three original songs written for the film by Sufjan Stevens. The first Futile Devices, the second the Oscar nominated song Mystery of Love and the third, which is played during the end credits, Visions of Gideon. ''The film's soundtrack also includes various other sourced music by contemporary classical composers, the addition of Johann Sebastian Bach and late Romantic and Impressionist composers: #John Adam's first movement of his piano duet, ''Hallelujah Junction. ''Accompanies opening credits. #''M.A.Y. In the Backyard ''by Ryuichi Sakamoto #''Sonatine bureaucratique ''by Erik Satie #''Zion hört die Wächter singen ''by Johann Sebastian Bach. In a controversial and comic conversation between Elio and Oliver, Oliver questions Elio's decision to re-interpret the piece. #Une barque sur l'océan by Maurice Ravel. Featured in the official trailer for the film and cut short in a scene where Elio and Oliver are riding their bikes. #Germination by Ryuichi Sakamoto #Le Jardin féerique for piano four-hands by Maurice Ravel. The music serves as a bridge between Elio's and Mr. Perlman's conversation to summer transitioning to winter. The film also has sourced, popular music from the period in which the film is set: #J'adore Venise by Ivano Fossati #Paris Latino by Carlos and José Perez #Words by F.R. David #Lady, Lady, Lady by Giorgio Moroder and Keith Forsey #É la vita by Marco Armani and Paolo Armenise #Radio Varsavia by Franco Battiato Guisto Pio. #Love My Way by The Psychedlic Furs call-me-by-your-name-poster.jpg|''Call Me By Your Name (2017) Theatrical Release Photo call_me.jpg.CROP.promo-xlarge2.jpg|Timothee Chalamet (left) as Elio Perlman and Armie Hammer (right) as Oliver Call-Me-by-Your-Name-1-650x407.jpg|Timothee Chalamet as Elio Perlman (left) and Armie Hammer as Oliver (right) lay in the grass during one pivotal scene. call-me-by-your-name3.jpg|Amira Casar (far left) as Annella Perlman, Michael Stuhlbarg (left) as Mr. Perlman, Armie Hammer (right) as Oliver, and Timothee Chalamet (far right) as Elio Perlman syldcnsupyoq3z7zsp0h.jpg|Timothee Chalamet as Elio (left) and Armie Hammer as Oliver (right) shake hands on the beach in Crema, Italy. download (1).jpg|Timothee Chalamet as Elio Perlman cmbyn1.jpg|Armie Hammer (left) as Oliver and Timothee Chalamet (right) as Elio Perlman Category:2017 films Category:American films Category:Italian films Category:Brazilian films Category:French films Category:English-language films Category:Italian-language films Category:French-language films Category:American coming-of-age films Category:Coming-of-age films Category:Films Category:Sony Pictures Classics films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Rated R